Maps
This page is about all the Maps in Dinosaur Simulator, including the nonplayable maps, and all the information about them. Playable Maps There are a total of six different maps. There are two kinds of maps. In the Trading Map, you don't play as a dinosaur, you trade tokens, and you can buy eggs. In the other maps, you play and grow (and in some cases KOS) as dinosaurs and other creatures. Default Map The default map is the map you automatically join once you press play. To the north, you have an entrance to a mountain range, which is almost surrounded by rivers. To the northwest, there are one medium island and another small island near another peninsula, with some bushes and trees in it. For more to the south, there are some hills that form a track. This track leads you to lake with a tree and cave next to it. If you climb the hill around it, you can see a large hill with a cave, where the water invades a bit. If you climb the hill up, it leads to flat top, where you can build a nest. In the south, there is a river that separate a small track, which runs around the map, from a small forest. In that small forest, there is a bridge over a small canal, that leads to a hill with a waterfall. Across the lake, there is a plain with three small trees, and some bushes and lakes. The under water region has corals, caves and three fish zones where you can set up a base on. The northern fish zone has a complex small cave system, similar to another one in the older map. The eastern one has a medium-sized cave. The western one is rather empty, other than the large hill with a cave next to it. Main Map This is map is a very large map, requiring a good computer to run the game; it is not recommended for mobile players to play on this map. Much like the Default map, there is a central lake/pond, which is surrounded by mountains. There is a much larger forest teeming with NPC's and tall trees. In the corner of the map is a forest containing the smallest trees in the map. Near this forest is a cave with a pond. To the left of it is plain. This plain has many ferns, most suitable for carnivores to ambush their prey when feeding. There are some caves/tunnels that lead to the central lake. There are two small-medium sized deserts across from each other, separated by the center lake. There is a small canyon leading to the smaller forest at the corner of the map. There is also an enormous underwater ocean filled with coral reefs, tunnels, and fish. This map also contains a glacier with multiple complex tunnels. The NPC's on this map are classic skins, rather than the newer models. This map is one of the oldest maps in the game. Gallus Island The Gallus Island map, which was originally dubbed the Easter Map, is a very large map that was created for the 2017 Easter Event. The map contains many different biomes, along with a massive ocean for players to explore. Although the numbers are not nearly as high as those in Ice Valley, KOSers are not uncommon around the ocean-connected lake. Underwater is another darker layer, under which is a volcanic fissure. Like many other maps, Gallus Island has a middle watering hole, bordered by a cliff. Inside the cliff, there are many small caves for small dinosaurs to hide inside. Behind the middle of the map, there is an icy cliff with very little life on it, a good spot if you're hiding from KOSers or pack wars. In front of the middle, there is a large plain with a river running through it. On one corner of the plain, there is a massive waterfall that players can climb or fly over. Farther away from the plain, there is a large, grassy plateau with caves and plenty of ferns. Next, to the plateau, a small desert borders the edge of the map. The desert is a deserted place, being the ones who live there are hiding players, and is the only place in Dinosaur Simulator that you can find cacti. In the other border of the map, there is a large forest, somewhat similar to the one in the Main Map. It has a cave in it, n that the end of the cave there is some blood and a phoenix feather. During the 2017 Easter Event, painted eggs spawned on the map. If you collected an egg, it will randomly give you one of the Easter Skins. There is also a black box under the map with signs that say "Go away, floor exploiter!" and "Glitch abusers not permitted!" Gallus means chicken, which is a reference to the creator of the game being ChickenEngineer. Trading Lobby This map is the only map with a trading system. Players may offer others in exchange for a skin, most commonly an Albino Terror or a Megavore. The map first starts with an introduction saying something like this: "Beware of scammers," then you click "I understand." The map is made up of several buildings which you can go into. There is a wall with some of the entries for the art skins next to your spawn. If you explore the map a little farther you'll find several skeletons of extinct dinosaurs. There is a "Trading tab," click this you'll have several other tabs. There is also an "Egg" tab, this tab is where you can buy three types of eggs, Plush Eggs, Mayhem Eggs, and Golden Eggs, which will provide a random skin when hatched, the eggs cost from up to to hatch depending on which egg. There is also another tab for you to view your amount of DNA and collect your daily DNA. Finally, there is a tab which you click if you want to go to a different map. A list of the values can be found on the Trading Value List article. Isla Maston This map one of the most recent maps in Dinosaur Simulator as of now. It is made by Fea_rr. Nonplayable Maps These are the maps in Dinosaur Simulator that are unplayable and aren't part of the base game anymore. Old Map :Please add more clarified information here if you're a true Dinosaur Simulator veteran. The very first map on Dinosaur Simulator, and the fastest to load. The old map is a fairly flat map, and the ground slope is very uneven. This island is surrounded in a yellow-gray fog. Ferns are blocky clusters of green prisms that grow even on water and fish don't exist. The trees are relatively short compared to the ones in the other maps and are all Bush-Tree models, raining rectangular leaf particles every season. Weather and seasons do exist here; the ground and trees change color each season and rain isn't uncommon. There are four bodies of water on the map, the deeper lakes for aquatic dinosaurs to swim is located in the corners. As this map is not updated, not very many dinosaurs can be played, although some already have available skins, such as Ancient Spinosaurus. The dinosaurs on the old map are TRex through Coelacanth. The map is smothered in NPC's, so carnivores don't become hungry easily. Marine creatures may not spawn in the water and instead be on land, making them easy targets to terrestrial dinosaurs- carnivore and herbivore. All of the default skins (besides Stegoceras) can be recognized on this map. When a dinosaur is hit, three red blocks will appear instead of blood particles. Unfortunately, dinosaurs on this version cannot autosave and reset as a baby every time you rejoin, even if you did not die to play. Growth Rate Multiplier did not exist yet, meaning the Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, and the Avimimus, for example, all grow at the same rate. At the bottom of the screen is a bar in which hints will be displayed every few seconds. If you wish to play the old version, click here. Galactic Event Map This map was the former default map but has been replaced by a new map. This map is based on a galactic alien planet. If you pay close attention to the sky you will find some planets of the Solar System like Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, and a realistic 3D moon. There are multiple water sources and lots of trees. All the NPC's were galactic skins, such as the Galactic Baro and a few more other galactic dinos, but now they are the same as those who spawned in the reg map. There are multiple asteroids along the map. This is the first map to have an outside of border secret, which is an island with a glitched pond. The island looks like it has a face on it, and it has a HUGE cave. It can be accessed either along the border in the huge stone cave or easier, by flying. Unlike most of the other maps, this map doesn't have a central pond or lake. This map contained Isotopes which if the player has collected ten of them, they receive the Alien Irritator skin. This is the first map to contain Aerial NPC's, they were the Gal. Hatzegopteryx and Gal. Thalassodromeus although they can't really fly. This map is more large and flat than the other maps, which makes it more realistic somehow, but it makes gameplay more boring, and surviving as a carnivore is difficult the first minutes due to very few insects spawning. This map is no longer accessible from the menu. Small Island Map This map has a central lake, much like the Main map. There is an ocean surrounding a rocky island. Off to the side is a remote island. NPC's and ferns will spawn there as well as Xianglongs. The forest spans across half of the island. A quarter of the island is a small mountain range off to the right-hand side of the central lake. Almost half of the island is the shoreline. There is a tunnel which allows aquatic animals, such as Spinosaurus or Pliosaurus, to swim to the ocean or Mid. Currently, this map is one of the smaller ones. There are many NPC's on this map, including: Maiasaura, Sauroposeidon, Baryonyx, Spinosaurus, Balaur, Gallimimus, Ankylosaurus, Tyrannosaurus (Can spawn as Juvenile, Elder and Baby), Therizinosaurus, Triceratops, Eotriceratops (Can spawn as babies), Kosmoceratops. Frozen NPC's (NPC's incapable of moving or animating) can spawn as every land animal and its skins. Aquatic dinosaurs are less common. Classic Map As the very first created map on the game also on the center of the map there's a pool when most of the dinos stay. If you walk without passing by mid, you will notice the map is circular, have four lakes and a forest where you can ambush/be ambushed. This map, like the Main Map, has an underwater ocean with a coral reef. There's a small desert outside mid. The middle lake is surrounded by mountains with only four ways out; an open area with some inedible bushes and foliage, flying, swimming or entering a small tunnel which will end in the desert. It's the only map to have foliage. This map has a unique shape as it is "rectangular." This means you only need to turn if you encounter a lake or a wall. Ice Valley Ice Valley, also known as the Winter Map, is a map that hosted the Christmas Event and is caked in snow. It has a river system which also reaches underground, creating an underwater cave system, providing great shelter for small aquatic and semi-aquatic animals. Despite this, KOSers, also known as people who kill on sight, may be more common and harder to avoid. It has a valley, as the name suggests, and sports multiple lakes and ponds. Near the central river is a great almost dome-shaped mountain range easily accessible by pterosaurs and good climbers. Inside of the dome is a giant, keen mountain or obelisk surrounded by water that is connected with the main river along with a medium sized cave near water, great for eldering semi-aquatic animals. The trees on the map are pinecone trees which don't change color to pink/orange/white as normal trees would, making the time of the in-game Seasons hard to distinguish; even though they are always green, they are not always feasible. There are many species of dinosaurs spawning on this map: Frozen NPC's, Sauroposeidon, Classic Brachiosaurus, Classic Dilophosaurus, Kosmoceratops, Euoplocephalus, Classic Corythosaurus, Spinosaurus V2 and Triceratops. Like any other map, rare ferns, Xianglongs, and fish can be found as food. Freezes do not occur here, while very rarely floods can occur. Megavores and Albino Terrors are extremely common to find on this map; battles happen very often. The map is no longer playable as of 2018. Vegetation There are quite a few various types of vegetation found across the maps. Herbivores and Omnivores usually rely on the edible types to survive. Ferns Ferns are among the most relied on vegetation from small (baby or juvenile) Herbivores. When consuming a fern plant, the player also revives one unit on their thirst bar. They are edible in all times of the year but are more common in spring and summer than fall and winter. It is more difficult to come across one in the Default, Classic, and Gallus Island maps but happen to be extremely common in Ice Valley in certain servers and times. The largest ferns may provide up to seventy-five units of food in total, meanwhile, the smallest and youngest ferns give around twenty in total. Deciduous Trees These are common on almost all of the maps. The structure of the leaves resemble those of an evergreen tree, but the leaves change colors throughout the year. Spring trees have pink leaves which are edible, summer has all green leaves which are still edible, autumn trees have orange leaves that aren't edible, although some may remain green until winter, and finally winter trees, almost all trees have white leaves. Those are not edible at all, even the trees that glitch and have green leaves like those in summer. Those are common on almost all maps, except for some areas on the default map and they are in a different form in ice valley. If you play long enough and have a close eye, you may appear to see what's a stump. They are not edible but will grow into an edible tree someday (appear in winter/early spring) Ice Valley Evergreens Like the heading suggests, this tree only appears in ice valley. It has almost the exact same functionality as the deciduous trees previously mentioned. However, these are shorter and squatter and stay dark green all year. These trees are still only edible in "spring and summer" and may not be consumed in the "fall and winter" of ice valley. This makes it hard to tell whether you can eat from the tree, but there are almost always ferns, "Snacks," and dead dinosaurs killed by prevalent KOSers on the server. Go to Seasons to read more on the weather and seasons in-game. Bushes Not to be confused with "foliage" in the classic map. These bushes appear on the default, main, and gallus island maps. They are blocky and solid light green and can be consumed. Bushes are also good for hiding from bigger predators and preserving Pack Nests. Foliage "Foliage" under this is only found in the classic map. Foliage looks similar to ferns but are much larger, flat to the side, thin as paper, and can always be passed through. Foliage is not edible, however, but can be useful for hiding or stalking. Cacti Cacti are found on Gallus Island within the desert. They are not edible but fortunately do not injure or poison you either. The only known purpose for cacti is for decoration. Island Bush-Trees These are very uncommon plants. They resemble a young tree with rounded leaves. These seem to always be found on "islands" surrounded by water. They are on the Default Map, Gallus Island, and the Main Map. They are not usually edible due to their low numbers as they are on small islands and are often eaten to the stem. Trivia * Trading map Easter egg not many players know about- Have you ever happened to look up to see a bunch of smaller floating islands? Apparently, most if not all of them are accessible via teleportation of well-hidden portals. Behind the waterfall and up climbable column is one portal that brings you to a ruin upon entering. If you explore even further, there is another portal on that island that brings you to a grey tower. Upon finishing the stairs, there is an egg on a statue in the center which cannot be collected, unfortunately. If you go out on the top balcony, there is another portal that brings you to a smaller island with just a couple blocky climbable boulders and a few colored torches. There do not appear to be any portals from there on. * There is a second system of portals on the trading map. This one begins when you walk into the part of the map covered by overgrown moss. Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Trading